


Alpha’s Attention

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Series: My NSFW Works! [8]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Metal Sonic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Forgive me SEGA, GODDAMNIT WEDEMBOIZ YOU HAD ONE JOB, Like a huge pervert, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Metal Sonic is a pervert, Mpreg, Omega sonic, Sonic is a bratty sub, THIS IS TOO LEWD, Voyeurism, this was a mistake, this was self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: (Basically what the last two stories should have been, now all of my ideas have finally accumulated into this one fic alone)Metal Sonic was depraved, derived of a mate during his mating season as punishment for disobedience from Dr. Eggman. Metal Sonic, being the horniest he could have ever been take matters into his own hands...Alternatively, WeDemBoiz brings you yet another Metonic NSFW story, for she can’t sleep yet
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Metonic - Relationship
Series: My NSFW Works! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Alpha’s Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Buckles tf up, I’m on a roll posting fic after fic since I have nothing better to do. More details in the end notes.

Sonic, the most respected and praised hero in all of Mobius.

“The Blue Blur”, as he was dubbed by many had become a staple in Mobian culture. What power Sonic held! He was almost at the cusp of being worshipped by some of the people at one point! The hedgehog’s body after all was admired for being very toned and irresistible. Clear results of his dedication to exercise in order to be in tip-top shape for the sake of Mobius!

Sonic after all was a strong symbol of hope and peace for many. He always stood up for what was right and denounced all forms of corruption and evil. The hedgehog had the potential after all to become the alpha to have ruled above all other alphas.

His friends and allies after all were among the greatest Betas and Omegas in the land. They were strong, fierce and beautiful ones at that too. Potential mates that would be someone’s greatest dream to be with. No one doubted Sonic or his friends, and the things they did to save the world and it’s people.

Oh the despair when they all found out that thier beloved hero had fallen to a fate far worse than death...

  
~~~ 

  
_Pant, Pant, Pant..._

Sonic was completely out of breath. “This is what I get for not working out much”, He thought to himself. “I guess what they said about skipping leg day was right”. Leaning against a tree, Sonic tried his best to catch his breath. “Egghead you idiot! You’ve gone too far! You knew what you were doing!”, He thought to himself.

Sonic couldn’t relax just yet, for his enemy was still nearby. In fact, it was almost impossible to not sense his presence at all. Radiating ruby menacing eyes flared in the distance, staring Sonic down. They glared at him, taking great interest in seeing the hero’s vulnerability.

Such noisy whirring sounds alerted Sonic to keep running. Even the birds and animals had long been fled, not willing to be a witness for the potential danger at bay. It was too risky to be near this at all, doom was almost ensured. Sonic sensed this too, he needed get far away from there and get fresh air.

It’s almost like he was being suffocated painfully slow, for alpha pheromones clogged his nose and lungs. The intoxication was deadly, for now it was circulating in his system. This musky cologne triggered Sonic’s very own perfumed fragrance.

Sonic decided to give his last run all he could give, as he ran though endless trees and bushes. His breathing rough and heavy, desperately craving much needed air. His hunter noticed him and quickly made his way to capture his prey.

Sonic kept running, that’s all he could at the moment. That’s right, he had to wait for backup. Surely Amy or Tails would come to his aid if they saw him in distress. Earlier when he tried to fight back, his arms and legs felt limp as noodles near his enemy.

The hedgehog cursed his own body for rebelling against him and already submitting to the enemy. Eggman unleashed a formidable opponent, but at what cost?! For when Sonic saw the damage of the laboratory and the destroyed bodies of the Badniks, just what had the doctor done?!

Whatever was attacking him was so formidable that it even rejected its creator. If that wasn’t the biggest red flag Sonic could describe, he didn’t know what else would be consider a red flag. This thing was dangerous and he was gonna need help taking it down.

“Keep moving! Keep running! You’re close to the town! Tails and Amy are there and The Tornado will spot me from the sky! If not that, then Amy always knows where I am!”, Sonic thought to himself. He should have known better than to be too enveloped in his own thoughts, because he didn’t notice when he accidentally ran into a tree.

Sonic fell back and rubbed his head, the world was starting to turn all static now. The sun blocked his view of what was chasing him that now came to a screeching halt. It hovered over him, and the last thing he remembered seeing was those deadly eyes. Pitch black and red was now piercing through his very soul.

Then... nothing.

Sonic groaned as he opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry as he rubbed his eyes. His gloves were rather dirty, but they did what they could to clear his vision. The hedgehog could make out that he was still in the forest, but he was moving some how?

No! He was actually being dragged by the leg like a hunter pulling along the body of his killed deer! Sonic flailed around and shouted, “What the hell?! Where are you taking me?!”. His captor didn’t respond, as he kept dragging him along the forest floor.

Sonic tried to grab anything that could help him. Aimlessly trying to grab a root, stick, or rock would really have came in handy! He tried to slow them down, by grabbing at the dirt. The soil just sifted away in his hands, as the brown stain remained on the palm of his used to be clean, white gloves.

Finally, they stopped. It was rather sudden, but that didn’t bother Sonic in the slightest. In fact, Sonic quickly sat up, only to see who his captor finally was. Needless to say, the hero wasn’t exactly surprised to see who it was.

It was Metal Sonic.

“You dumb can of tins! Why were you dragging me on the floor?! What’s your problem?!”, Sonic shouted at him angrily. “My back hurts now thanks to you! I hope you got a good lawyer, cause I’ll might take you to court for this!”, The hedgehog added, clearly annoyed.

Metal Sonic didn’t reply but rather he did something odd. He pulled up his chest compartment, and left it opened. Sonic was confused until his body was paralyzed. There it was! The scent of a dominating alpha! Metal Sonic chuckled and closed it once more.

Every scent was unique, Sonic was taught that when he was younger. It seemed to be true, for Metal Sonic’s scent was that of something metallic, smoky and smelled of danger. Matched him right to the T if Sonic said so himself. Metal Sonic bent down and sniffed Sonic’s fur.

That in turn, made the robot’s radiating pheromones stronger. Sonic had such a calming yet fast paced ocean breeze. It reminded him of the beaches of Mobius. Sonic flinched at the alpha’s sudden movements.

Then Metal Sonic spoke. “You’re ovulating aren’t you omega?”. Sonic felt a shiver go up his spine. That voice Metal Sonic had... it perfectly matched his violent, dominant and mysterious nature. Sonic couldn’t stop shivering, his shaky nature allowed the alpha to put his clawed hand on his shoulder.

Whispering in his ear, Metal Sonic said, “Answer me. You’re fertile aren’t you Sonic? If you answer me correctly, I’ll reward you what every lewd omega desires most”. Sonic gulped. His face was getting flustered and hot. When did Sonic start burning up? It was starting to get harder to breathe.

“I can’t...”, Sonic replied, refusing to make eye contact with the robot. “Is that so?”, Metal Sonic said. He titled the hedgehog’s face to him as the hedgehog was forced to make eye contact with the robot.

The robot’s gaze kept the hedgehog in control as he cupped Sonic’s face. “You’ve been enduring this for far too long haven’t you?”, Metal Sonic said, one of his fingers moving towards Sonic’s mouth.

“Always playing the role of the hero, never getting any time for yourself. I can sense all your pent up pheromones after all, you can’t hide from me anymore”, Metal Sonic added, his clawed finger tracing the plump and smooth lips Sonic had.

“Give in to me Sonic. I’m driving you crazy right now aren’t I? Now be a good omega and let me claim you”, Metal Sonic said, as Sonic was already unconsciously sucking at his finger. The robot could feel Sonic’s smooth, warm tongue wrapping itself around his finger, almost as if it was inviting him to do more than that.

“Metal...”, Sonic said shakily. “Stop this already! I’m not going to be claimed by the likes of you! You’re just a bunch of nuts and bolts anyways! What would you know about mating?!”, Sonic shouted, pushing the robot away. The hedgehog stood up quickly and said, “I’m not one to be claimed! I may be ovulating, but I refuse to give into you!”.

Metal Sonic rubbed the dirt away from his face. “That hurt”, he said teasingly. “Shut up! I’m getting out of here! Go screw someone else you creepy robot for a alpha! Better yet, go fuck yourself! Knowing you, you’d probably wouldn’t turn down the opportunity! ”, Sonic yelled, his final bits of rage externalizing as he walked briskly away.

Metal Sonic was completely infatuated at this point. Perhaps it was Sonic’s fierce and bitter attitude. It was the way Sonic’s hips moved too, those curves and toned legs of his that remained untouched. There was something about the way Sonic moved that caught all of Metal Sonic’s undivided attention. Then something important caught his eye.

Fluids were dripping down Sonic’s thick, plump, smooth thighs. Metal Sonic knew what those were. That meant the hedgehog was at his peak hour, ready to accept any willing mate. Those glimmering fluids gleamed in the sunlight, making their way to the hedgehog’s slim and toned legs.

Metal Sonic’s eyes hungrily ate up the sight. The robot was starving right now, and there his saving grace of a meal was! Right in front of him, in his sight! In his grasp! Sonic forced himself to move faster, sensing an even hungrier Metal Sonic than before.

Sonic thought it was weird that Metal Sonic was staring him down still. “What is he looking at? Is there dirt on my back?”, the hedgehog thought. He could only feel the robot’s eyes practically grappling his legs. Taking a quick glance down, and his heart sank.

Sonic gulped. Without another moment’s hesitation, Sonic ran as fast as he could. There was no time to think of anything else, especially since he realized he was dripping wet. No wonder his legs still felt wobbly! Shit! How long had he been practically advertising himself?! He had become a walking “fuck me” sign!

Metal Sonic snickered. Another round of cat and mouse? He would be more happy and obliged to play. There was no stopping him now, Metal Sonic wanted, no... needed to fuck him. “Are you sure you want to do this Sonic? I can’t guarantee you’ll live the sanely anymore!”, Metal Sonic shouted into the wilderness.

The robot laughed loudly manically to himself. “Alright then! Here I come!”, Metal Sonic yelled out, his jet shoes already fired up. Not much was left to be said as Metal Sonic chased after his fertile copy. His processor now diverting all of his functions on primarily on recapturing the hedgehog.

Sonic kept running, he didn’t know where he was currently. He was closer to the town when he crashed, but now the homes and buildings were no where in sight. Just how deep exactly in the forest Metal Sonic had taken him into?!

The woods provide no such answer, as from all sides were nothing but bushes and trees. Sonic would have expected to return to the town sooner or later, or seen a glimpse of the trees staring to clear but no such luck.

The hedgehog felt a hand grab his shoulder. Sonic, caught off guard by this screamed in fear as he ran faster, making Metal Sonic let go of him. “Rragh!”, Metal Sonic screamed loudly as he forced his circuits to go into maximum overdrive.

Sonic did his best to make quick work at Metal Sonic’s attempt by dodging the robot. Weaving between trees and hopping over shrubs. Metal Sonic was quite relentless however, and forced his circuits to the point of near frying them.

Metal Sonic would soon get the universe’s help when Sonic tripped on a rock. Sonic fell, as he then felt Metal Sonic’s hand grab his leg. “I got you now!”, The robot said insanely. Due to Sonic’s legs being slick from all the fluids he was dripping, Metal Sonic’s hand slipped.

This gave Sonic the advantage, as this allowed the hedgehog to kick the robot off. Metal Sonic was pushed back. The hedgehog then tried to return to his feet, stumbling as he tried to make an effort to run again. This time, the alpha pounced on top of him, pinning Sonic. There was no way he could escape now! His whole body was trapped under Metal Sonic’s.

Metal Sonic laughed manically and said all too cheerfully, “Too late Sonic! I won this little game of ours! Now then, I’ll be taking that precious virginity of yours as my prize!”. Sonic felt Metal Sonic’s erect, dripping cock smother itself between his thighs, as the head poked through.

Sonic struggled to move as Metal Sonic forcefully raised his hips. The hedgehog’s eyes were fear filled when he saw what he would need to take in. “Metal Sonic! You’d better let me go you coward! I’m warning you! You’re gonna regret this!”, Sonic shouted, bluffing but hoping his strong facade would work.

It was to no avail as Metal Sonic pressed himself against Sonic’s hole, and forcefully entered him. Sonic threw his head back and arched his back. Why was Metal Sonic committing such an act?!

“I’ll never forgive you for this rust bucket! You’ll never win!”, Sonic shouted, but his words were buried under moans and panting. Every jolt made Sonic feel weaker and weaker under Metal Sonic. “Ooh!~ You don’t even f-feel good!”, Sonic stammered out. “You’re just a ngh!~ Shitty- oh my!~ alpha!”.

Sonic felt his pheromones getter stronger, screaming to the robot that he needed to be claimed. Metal Sonic already expected this turn of events. “You don’t think I can tell already?! Your own body is betraying you Sonic! There’s no denying an omega’s biological reaction! Besides, where’s that feisty attitude you had moments ago?!”, Metal Sonic asked, already thrusting to his metallic heart’s content.

Sonic felt his arms being pulled back as Metal Sonic furiously shoved his cock in and out of the hedgehog. The robot was really giving it his all, as his clawed fingers were sure to have given Sonic bruises. “I shouldn’t even be concerned! You’re too weak to have ever defeated me! I bet your seed is useless artificial stuff anyways! You’re better off just pulling out shorty!”, Sonic shouted, teasing the robot.

“Artificial you say? My sperm is completely real, the Doctor made sure of that”, Metal Sonic said. “What makes you say that?”, Sonic asked, slightly nervous. “Why do you think you’ve never seen me in heat before? Or why I’m randomly gone for a week? Simple. The doctor provides me a mate, and I always ended up making quick use of them. Since they’d be worthless to me by the end of the week, The Doctor would take the liberty of ‘disposing’ of them! This time he didn’t, so I destroyed his lab and looked for you!”, the robot replied, the insanity spelled in his crazed eyes.

This whole situation spelled bad news all over it. The hedgehog then understood what the hell was really going on. This was bad! Sonic needed to get away from him! The more he stayed here, the more dangerous Metal Sonic got!

“Someone help! Someone help me! I’m being forcefully claimed!”, Sonic shouted frantically into the woods. No one heard his cry for help, his words falling no where. “Shout and scream all you want hedgehog! I selected this special part of the woods for you and me to go at it like rabbits with no interruptions!”, Metal Sonic said, which made Sonic look even more fearful.

“Seriously let go of me! I don’t want to get bred!”, Sonic shouted, knowing this new information. “That’s the point my slutty hero! Your duty from now on is to get pregnant in this first shot!”, Metal Sonic said, his face lit up like Christmas to see Sonic’s flushed face teary eyes and full of fear.

“Get pregnant you bitch!”, Metal Sonic yelled as he came roughly inside Sonic. The hedgehog screamed in pleasure as he came as well. Metal Sonic would always remember the grace he was given to see Sonic’s face made when he got his first forced creampie.

Mobius’s guardian angel had fallen now! Stripped of his purity and innocence by no other than him! What an honor Metal Sonic was given! The robot kept going, even if he was still coming. “No! This isn’t good! Metal Sonic got even bigger! He’s reaching all my deepest parts and g-spot!”, Sonic thought to himself, as he still whimpered under the robot.

With somewhat of courage and pride that was left in him, Sonic managed to push Metal Sonic off of him. His legs, however still refused to move for him completely. Sonic ended up crawling, just anything to try and get away from the sex crazed robot.

Metal Sonic grabbed Sonic again, pinning the hedgehog down even harder. “Nice try! You’re not getting away that easily!”, Metal Sonic said. “Metal Sonic leave me alone already! You already came so why don’t you run along now?”, Sonic asked, hoping the robot would be satisfied. He secretly wished however, that the robot would keep going.

Metal Sonic laughed at this and cupped Sonic’s face again. “Guess what you bratty whore? You’re mine now, so I get to do whatever I want with you! All you have to do is shut up, get pregnant and take in all of my cock!”.

Sonic couldn’t believe this was happening. “Metal! Stop this craziness! I’ll would do anything! Name your price and we could work things out! I’ll even go as far as letting you marry me! Just let me go!”, Sonic pleaded, but this made the robot’s raging boner get bigger.

“Marry you you say? What a tempting offer! I’m still going to knock you up and claim you anyways!”, Metal Sonic replied, as he began to move again. Sonic howled in pleasure as the robot went at it again mindlessly.

“Let me hear all those sweet moans and screams of yours Sonic! Give me more!”, Metal Sonic shouted, spanking the hedgehog. Sonic winced and cried out with each slap. “Damn you! Stop hitting me already! It hurts!”, Sonic said.

“Even though your ass is making such lewd squelching sounds? It’s so big and gropable! Those thighs are so soft and plump too! Your dirty body was made just for me Sonic!”, Metal Sonic said, rubbing Sonic’s ass after each hit.

“Ow! Ow! Stop that already!”, Sonic said angrily. “You’re so cute when you pout! You’re so cute and sexy Sonic! It makes me want to break you even more!”, Metal Sonic said, giggling manically. “I’ve always wanted to pound that fat ass of yours the first time we’ve met at Stardust Speedway! Why do you think I let you win? Just so I can see that huge jiggly butt of yours shake as you ran!”.

“You’re a disgusting pervert Metal Sonic!”, Sonic shouted, flustered at the revelation of Metal Sonic’s dirty thoughts. “Oh I am! For you I will always be just another perverted fan of yours! You should have seen how happy I was to see that you ran out of pheromone suppressants! Of course I stole them and even planned all this out so I could have you all to myself!”, Metal Sonic replied.

“I even masturbated everyday to the thought of your thunder thighs crushing my cock and that cocky mouth sucking me off with all you had!”, Metal Sonic added. “Shut up! Shut up already! Pervert! Pervert!”, Sonic yelled back, his face turning bright red.

“How about that time where I recorded you in the shower?! You’re body was so hot, it was unbearable for me to not rush in there and impregnate you on the spot! I would have loved to cleaned every inch of your lewd body myself!”, Metal Sonic said, already lost in his lewd fantasy experiences.

Reality on the other hand, slapped Sonic in the face. “Wait! You stole my suppressants?!”, Sonic shouted. “Those “suppressants” you were actually taking were actually fertility pills! They also work perfectly as aphrodisiacs!”, Metal Sonic replied happily. “You don’t mean...”, Sonic began. “It is! You definitely got pregnant the first time!”, Metal Sonic said enthusiastically.

“No!!!”, Sonic yelled out. Reality came crashing down on him as Metal Sonic also said, “I’m expecting you to give birth to all my pups soon Sonic! They will be just as beautiful as their mother! Whatever gender works for me! After those are born, we’ll make another litter!”.

“I can’t! I can’t do it! Giving birth to the enemy’s pups! What would everyone say?!”, Sonic shouted in disbelief. “They would be proud of you my dear mate! Our children will be the strongest and finest warriors to have ever existed! I’ll teach them all of their fighting skills and you’ll nurse and care for them!”, Metal Sonic said, already dreaming of the future.

“It makes me even hornier to think of you in our nest knitting clothes for our little ones! I’ll make sure to feed you well too, the pups have to get top tier nutrients!”, Metal Sonic added. “This is all too much! Shut up!”, Sonic yelled, the future already catching up with him.

“Then we’ll live in peace after I’ve ruled over this pathetic planet! All my plan needs now is you Sonic! You’re the key in my plan after all!”, Metal Sonic added much to Sonic’s dismay. “Can’t you feel it Sonic?! It makes me just so happy to see your cute face get ahold of my plans!”.

Metal Sonic came again as Sonic’s stomach was starting to get heavier. “That belly bulge suits you well Sonic! Let’s keep going! I got to make sure I got you pregnant!”, The robot added. Sonic flinched as they were going again a third time.

Sonic’s legs felt heavy, and fluids couldn’t stop dripping down his thighs. The robot was doing a good job of making him feel as full as if he had eaten a mountain of chili dogs. “You feel looser Sonic! You’re starting to give into me aren’t you?”, Metal Sonic asked, now doing circles inside the hedgehog.

“Who said you could go slower?! Now hurry up and finish!!”, Sonic whined. Metal Sonic tsked at the hedgehog. “Not until you beg for me you brat”. Sonic pouted as he refused to move his hips. “No! I literally want nothing to do with this anymore! Even if do end up getting pregnant then I’ll just have to-“, Sonic began. Metal Sonic turned his pheromones on maximum as Sonic froze.

“You know what happens when my pheromones are on maximum right?”, Metal Sonic asked. “It means I get to do something known as an “Alpha Command” once your completely hooked on my scent!”. Sonic nodded mindlessly. “I know what you are going to do if I don’t do this! Now then, my command to you Sonic is that you’ll never get rid of any of our children understood?”, Metal Sonic said loudly.

Sonic nodded as soon as Metal Sonic finished. “Of course. Anything for you my alpha”. “You’ll also move your hips for me and stop this resisting me with that bratty attitude of yours right?”, Metal Sonic ordered. Sonic nodded again. “Anything for you my alpha. I live to satisfy your needs”, Sonic responded, his mind still not in the right place.

“Alright then, you are allowed to think rationally again”, Metal Sonic said, turning down his pheromones slightly. Sonic finally snapped back to reality. “Did you just use alpha command on me?!”, Sonic asked in disbelief. “It worked like a charm! Try resisting me now hedgehog!”, Metal Sonic said.

“I... can’t! Oh no! Eep!”, Sonic squeaked, too nervous to glanced at the still hungry eyed Metal Sonic. “Let’s keep on going shall we?! This time, we are gonna change position until I’m satisfied!”, Metal Sonic said. After a few shifts and movements, Sonic knew what was going on. “Mating Press?! Have mercy!”, Sonic shouted.

It was no use as Metal Sonic continued to shove his cock endlessly inside the hedgehog. “In this position I’m guaranteed to break you! You can finally feel me hitting all the way aren’t you?! I’m in balls deep now!”, Metal Sonic said, snickering. “Oh Metal!~ Keep going! You’re hitting me in all the right spots!”, Sonic moaned, the pleasure creeping up his body.

“How delicious! Your moans are sweeter than honey! That of an angel’s!”, Metal Sonic growled loudly. “Please claim me alpha! I can’t stand it anymore! I need you already! I need your seed! Let me bear all of pups you want! I’ll make you the cutest hedgehog babies in my lewd, degenerate oven!”, Sonic moaned out loudly in the heat of passion.

That’s all it took for Sonic to be reduced to a moaning, cumming mess when it was over. Sonic had no idea how many hours had passed. All sense of time was lost when they started going at it with no breaks in-between. Sonic’s now gaping pink hole spurted out fluids continuously. Metal Sonic’s eyes satisfyingly looked at Sonic as he said smugly, “Can you stand up?”.

“Metal Sonic you beast!~ You’ve done it now! I can’t even sit up!”, Sonic replied. Metal Sonic sighed as he stood up and lifted Sonic. Hoisting the hedgehog over his shoulders, he stuck his clawed fingers inside his hole. “It’s so sticky and look! It looks like your insides fell out when I pulled out! I’ll have to push it back in for you! You’re so dirty Sonic!”.

Sonic’s face was all sunshine and rainbows as he replied with, “It’s because you were so big Metal Sonic! I was dumb enough to resist your mighty cock before, but until you exerted your superior pheromones did I realize what I was in for! Please fuck me some more!”.

“When we get back to our nest you can have much more of my cock as you want my mate”, Metal Sonic said, as he started walking. “Mate?”, Sonic asked, somewhat curious. “Affirmative! I’ve claimed you as mine for all eternity! No one can ever have you but me! Now rest now, we’ll get to the nest soon”, Metal Sonic replied.

“My heart is just so happy to be your mate that’s all...”, Sonic added, blushing slightly. Metal Sonic smirked. With a small spank he said, “You just love tempting me don’t you?!”. Sonic giggled. “Hurry up already Metal!~ I need more of your dick already! If you don’t hurry up I might end up needing to suck you off as you walk!”.

Needless to say, they ended up banging some more along the way.

When they finally arrived to the nest, Sonic’s eyes widened. Inside a nearby cave, the nest was a oddly cozy and classy place. It a small fire already lit and there was already items inside that made Sonic’s face light up with a smile.

Mainly the nest being rather large, it couldn’t have been easy to make that all on Metal Sonic’s own. There were fluffy pillows and blankets in the nest. Sonic was still a little skeptical, he was rather picky about nests. Slowly, he stepped in carefully into this new nest as he situated himself.

It was rather comfortable, the pillows and covers were soft to the touch. Sonic decided that he could give birth here comfortably here. Metal Sonic hopped in next to him as he rubbed his stomach. “Soon my mate. Patience”, Sonic said. “The pups will be just as gorgeous as you my lovely husband”, Metal Sonic said, pressing Sonic’s hand against his stomach.

“You flatter me too much! Now how about one more round?”, Sonic asked. “How could I say no to you?”, Metal Sonic replied. Before they knew it, the night had gone by with no sleep at all.

Fast forward a couple of weeks, and Sonic’s stomach has started getting swollen and bigger in size. Metal Sonic, decided this was the best time to bring Sonic into town. “Some of the townsfolk are wondering where you have gone”, Metal Sonic said. “Is that so? Let’s share the good news”, Sonic replied.

That same day hand in hand, Metal Sonic and Sonic walked into the town. “Everyone look! It’s Sonic! He’s returned!”. The people looked to see who he was with and their faces lit up with fear. Under a cloak and hood were glowing red eyes.

“Who’s that?! Call Tails and Amy!”. Tails and Amy ran quickly into town to see their beloved friend. “Sonic my love! It’s so nice to see you again! Where have you been?!”, Amy said happily. “Sonic we’ve been so worried! Are you ok?”, Tails added.

“Of course I would be ok! My mate helps around the nest a lot, so I’m fine. It does hurt to stand up sometimes... must be my pregnancy having something to do with it”, Sonic said. “Hold up! Mate?! Pregnancy?! Aren’t you an alpha?!”, Amy asked.

“I’m an omega! I’ve come here to bring you the good news! I’m officially pregnant!”, Sonic replied happily. “Then who’s your mate?!”, Amy screamed, her hammer already in her hands. “He was so persistent in making his entrance like this...”, Sonic said.

With one swift swipe of his covering, Metal Sonic revealed himself. Everyone froze and refused to look further. “This is him?! Metal Sonic?! Didn’t he try to kill you so many times?!”, Tails shouted in disbelief. “You aren’t gay that’s for sure!”, Amy said, striking Metal Sonic.

The attack unfazed Metal Sonic. The robot just kept on looking at a still smiling Sonic. The hedgehog had already warned him before hand their relationship might have had some backlash. “Let bygones be bygones! What matters is that we are just happy as can be and just wanted to share the news!”, Sonic added.

“How can you be ok with this?! What did you do to him Metal Sonic?!”, Amy screeched his eyes furiously looking at Metal Sonic. “He didn’t do anything but give me lots of love! Don’t lose your cool over this Amy! I’ll be fine as long as I have Metal Sonic by my side!”, Sonic replied happily.

“Now if you’ll kindly excuse us, we’re going to bring the soon to be grandfather the news! We might come into town occasionally, just to get out of the nest and stretch our legs”, Sonic said, hoping that they would let them leave peacefully.

“Alright then Metal, let’s head on our shall we?”, Sonic said, looking over to the robot. “Affirmative. We will take our leave now. We thank you for your time”, Metal Sonic said, as he carried Sonic bridal style. Powering up his boots, the hedgehog returned one last smile to Tails and Amy as the two flew away.

“You saw how happy he was with that freak?!”, Amy shouted angrily to Tails. “Amy, we have more important matters to discuss than that”, Tails rebutted. “Like what?! The fact that Sonic is pregnant with that terminator’s kids?!”, The pink hedgehog added.

“Amy... Sonic is siding with Metal Sonic! This could either be a truce or a declaration of war!”, Tails shouted at her. “Sonic is pregnant with that monsters kid! He’s betrayed us!”, Someone shouted.

”I saw my very brother in the war die at the hands at that damned robot!”, Someone else shouted. Eventually the people were furious at the turn of events. The people of Mobius felt hurt and betrayed that Sonic and Metal Sonic we’re together. Especially his friends when they realized what was going on.

Rogue and Shadow were just confused while Omega-E123 just acted like things were going as normal. Cream, Cheese and Vanilla just congratulated them, not paying much mind to the fact it was Metal Sonic who was the mobian’s mate. Knuckles and the Chaotix team were just stunned. Amy of course was furious and Tails couldn’t process what the hell was going on.

The grandfather? Eggman was a mix of all of those emotions. The badniks were still too scared to look Metal Sonic in the eye and forced themselves to praise the two. It was a good thing too, or Metal Sonic would have destroyed them as much as he needed to.

Sonic on the other hand, just couldn’t have been happier with the robot. After all, he was the one to accomplish something not many could do. He and Metal Sonic lived happily in their nest, and soon Sonic had gave birth to a litter of pups.

Metal Sonic was ecstatic from that day on, caring and tending for family. It was a rarity in the robot that Sonic loved everyday, seeing Metal Sonic finally just accept a world of peace and just live on for his family. The robot didn’t care for world domination no longer, as long as he would be grateful he found Sonic at the right time. After all...

The hedgehog would always catch the full, undivided, alpha’s attention.

**Author's Note:**

> As you all know, WeDemBoiz hails from NYC. Due to our city becoming the epicenter of the coronavirus, (representing 1/3 of coronavirus cases) all non-essential workers are to remain home if they can. Since the government said the city might be under this quarantine until April 20-30th, I’m home! Since I have nothing better to do, here I am! 
> 
> ...Writing erotica and other stuff! 
> 
> Well, that’s all I had to say for now! 
> 
> -Wash your hands, practice social distancing, and endless gratitude to our healthcare workers who are struggling through this pandemic, I can not thank you enough for your service, 
> 
> Sincerely, WeDemBoiz, under quarantine and here to try and make everybody’s days a little better, one story at a time :)


End file.
